


Mil Vidas Atrás

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: TJ and Cyrus meet after not seeing each other for a while. TJ thinks about the hard life of being gay.





	Mil Vidas Atrás

TJ and Cyrus are sitting in some café in California waiting for their order to be brought to them. They play footsie and patty cake while giggling like they were kids. They are so excited because it has been a whole four months since they last saw each other. TJ finished his first semester of college and saved up enough money to fly Cyrus over so that they could spend the break together as a celebration for TJ not failing.

The pair share happy memories together, like the one they are having right now, but with happy times comes the bad times. They hated the stares they would receive from strangers when they walked in public while holding hands. They went under the assumption that those people were all jealous, but they learned the hard way on why those people stared at them.

It wasn’t until TJ received threats that made them realize people weren’t jealous, they were homophobic. People see them holding hands and placing kisses on the others cheeks. The bystanders, mainly guys, would make comments that they shouldn’t get near because they assumed either TJ or Cyrus would make a move. Those jerks couldn’t be more wrong, all TJ want is to make a move to Cyrus’s heart.

The threats didn’t hurt him since he can handle some words, but what stung more are the attacks. The random guys that would gang up on him and beat him didn’t hurt as much, some of the attacks weren’t from strangers, it was from people from his university and it would happen in the hallways and parking lot. The aftermath was what really made him feel the pain. He would report the incident and wait to see what happened, but the result was the same each time. Because most of the perpetrators were rich and white, they got away with it. Hell, they didn’t have to be rich, they just had to be white. But god forbid TJ try to defend himself and fight back, then the system would finally do its job, but in a homophobic format of course and punish TJ. That wasn’t the main reason he wouldn’t fight back, he didn’t want to fight because he knew it would make Cyrus upset and seeing his boyfriend even a tiny bit sad made TJ feel like the worst boyfriend ever.

Eventually TJ learned not to bother trying to fight a battle that he would never win. Instead he focused on his relationship with Cyrus. When he’s with him, he knew he was safe. He could talk to him knowing that he would listen, but most importantly he felt liked he belonged. When he’s with him he can let all the stress disappear because he can be as carefree as he wanted and act as a child and he’ll know that he’ll be the same. Cyrus is his other half and as long as he’s with him, he can make it through.


End file.
